Cours, pleure, saigne
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Remus. Sirius. James. Et toi. Vous étiez quatre. Unis comme les doigts de la main, toujours ensemble. Vous vous racontiez tout. Du moins, ils te racontaient tout, et tu faisais mine de faire de même. Et ils étaient dupes. Pire, tu l'étais, toi aussi. Tu as même cru à ton humanité, au début. C'est sans doute pour cela que tout le monde y a cru. Tout le monde. Sauf moi.


Contexte:

Amélia Bones gêne le Lord noir. Trop attachée à la justice, à l'impartialité, à Potter et à tout le reste. Il décide donc de s'en débarrasser, et envoies Quedver la tuer. Le mangemort réussi à s'introduire chez sa victime, puis à la désarmer. Mais une joute verbale s'engage. Une joute durant laquelle un certain nombre de non-dits seront révélés. Car Amélia sait tout au sujet de Quedver, et ce, depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard. Elle le sait, mais elle a choisi de garder le silence... Pourquoi un choix si absurde, surtout pour une femme aussi droite qu'Amélia?

* * *

Dehors, tout était calme. Les ruelles paraissaient scintiller, à la lumière des décorations hivernales. Le vents de décembre balayait la fine pellicule de neige qui s'était déposée sur le sol et le rebord des fenêtres. Et pourtant, dans une maison à l'aspect particulièrement calme, habité par une trentenaire aux pouvoirs étranges, une véritable confrontation verbale avait lieu.

-Remus. Sirius. James. Et toi. Vous étiez quatre. Unis comme les doigts de la main, toujours ensemble. Vous vous racontiez tout. Du moins, ils te racontaient tout, et tu faisais mine de faire de même. Et ils étaient dupes. Pire, tu l'étais, toi aussi. Tu as même cru à ton humanité, au début. C'est sans doute pour cela que tout le monde y a cru. Tout le monde. Sauf moi. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre confiance en toi. J'avais envie de crier la vérité, de hurler ta future culpabilité à tous. Et pourtant...

Amélia reprit son souffle. Pour une raison inconnue, sa tirade l'avait épuisée. L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle rit. Jaune. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'approcha d'elle, plus menaçant que jamais, et lui susurra, d'une voix étrangement doucereuse:

-Et pourtant, tu ne l'as pas fait. Même lorsque tu ne soupçonnais non plus ma future culpabilité, mais ma culpabilité tout court. Tu détenais une information cruciale, que même moi, j'ignorais -dans un premier temps, du moins. Ton instinct t'avait soufflé une vérité qui aurait pu sauver des vies, mais tu ne l'as pas ébruitée. Tu as eu des années pour énoncer se que tu savais. Des années.

Durant le court silence qui suivit, le malaise d'Amélia augmenta. Elle ferma les yeux. Oui. Elle aurait pu se confier. Parler de son pressentiment à quelqu'un de confiance. Elle aurait pu sauver des vies... Elle aurait pu sauver son frère.

-Personne ne m'aurait cru, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

Queudver soupira.

-N'essaye pas de te déculpabiliser. Nous savons tout les deux les véritables raisons qui t'ont poussées à ne pas me dénoncer. La peur. La lâcheté, aussi.

-Ne me parles pas de lâcheté, grogna l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Tu es tout, sauf un modèle de courage. Alors que toi, tu es... pardon, était, chez les Gryffondors.

-Moi, je crains pour ma vie. Toi, tu crains le regard des autres. Ce ne sont pas les représailles que tu redoutais, ni même l'erreur que tu aurais pu faire. C'est le fait de passer pour une idiote. Tu n'avais pas de preuves, ce qui risquait de te faire perdre de ta superbe. Donc, tu n'as rien dit, de peur que l'on ne te prenne pas au sérieux. Tu as toujours eu la phobie des moqueries, pas vrai?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, blessée. En effet, l'absence de preuves aurait forcément entraîner des regards noir, des plaisanteries douteuses, méchantes... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle avait conservé, tout au fond d'elle même, une petite lueur d'espoir qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Celle de voir Peter Petigrow redevenir cet enfant jovial et innocent qu'il avait été. Durant une période très courte, certes, mais qu'il avait été quand même.

-Tu peux parler, cracha-t-elle suite à une courte réflexion. Tu as passé ta vie dissimulé. Derrière les autres Maraudeurs, à Poudlard. Puis derrière ton rôle de gentil petit rat que tu t'étais attribué. Et maintenant, derrière Volde...

A ces mots, Queudver rougit de colère et se précipita sur la directrice de la Justice Magique, qui eu l'excellente idée de se taire.

-Ne-prononce-pas-son-nom, articula-t-il, en empoignant Amélia par le cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur.

Son interlocutrice se dégagea et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Queudver sentit un certain malaise croître en lui. Il détestait ses yeux. De grands yeux verts émeraudes qui lui rappelaient trop ceux de Lily, et par extension, sa trahison. Au fond de lui, Peter se demanda s'il haïssait la juge, et si oui, pourquoi?

La réponse à cette question, il la trouva de lui même. Et il en resta bouche bée. En vérité, il était jaloux d'elle. Du stéréotype de la "gentille" qu'elle incarnait, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral. Car, on pouvait le dire, même son physique répondait au stéréotype qu'elle s'était imposé. Grande et élancée, de longs cheveux d'un blond cendré qui descendait en cascade le long de son dos, un visage en cœur, une petite bouche, de très grand yeux qui brillaient quant elle était heureuse. Peter fut surprit par ces mots. _Quant elle était heureuse? _Comment se souvenait-il de ce détail? Qu'il se souvienne de ses principes, quoi de plus normal? C'était à cause de ceux-ci qu'elle allait mourir. Elle était en face de lui, et ils avaient été dans la même école de sorcellerie, à moins d'être idiot, il n'y avait objectivement aucune raison de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemblait Amélia Bones. Mais comment était-il sensé se souvenir d'elle _quant elle était heureuse?_ L'avait-elle plus marqué qu'il ne voulait bien le croire? Une fois de plus, la jeune femme le tira de sa rêverie._  
_

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit, non? demanda-t-elle. C'est ton maître qui t'a mis au courant?

L'autre acquiesça.

Amélia se sentit en colère contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote? Elle savait depuis le début que Peter était un lâche, qu'il les trahirait. Elle n'avait rien dit aux personnes ne qui elle avait confiance, pour qu'au final les deux personnes les plus mal placées pour aider le gryffondor soient les seules personnes au courant de sa vision. _Quelle imbécile je fais! _pensa-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa. Tout avait été dit. Il devait la tuer, maintenant. Il leva sa baguette vers elle. Sa main tremblait. Puis, l'inimaginable se produisit. Une certitude sauta au visage de Peter: il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Après leur discussion, il en était incapable.

Soudain, Amélia s'effondra. Antonin Dolohov se tenait derrière lui.

-Bah t'en as mit, du temps! Pour un peu, j'ai cru que tu t'étais dégonflé! lâcha-t-il.

Peter cligna des yeux. Il avait été stupide. Le Maître Des Ténèbres envoyait toujours quelques mangemorts roder aux alentours des maisons dans lesquels devaient avoir lieu les massacres. La blonde était condamnée. Les écrous de son cerveau se mirent en marche. Amélia était morte. La personne avec laquelle il était en train de parler il y a une minute à peine était morte. Mais son choc ne venait pas que de là. Il y avait dans sa peine quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Mais peut-être valait-il mieux que cela se passe de cette façon. Amélia Bones faisait renaître en lui trop de passions, trop de souvenirs, trop d'individus aimés... Elle l'aurait presque convaincu de renier son appartenance aux forces du mal. Presque. Elle le poussait à ce poser trop de questions. Des questions dangereuses. Intérieurement, Peter était rongé par les remords, tiraillé par les différents personnages qu'il avait interprété. Si seulement il avait pu débattre avec elle plus longtemps.

Sa mort lui paraissait absurde. Mourir le trente et un décembre, à l'aube d'une nouvelle année, était la pire chose qu'il puisse arrivé. Peter observa le sapin de Noël qui trônait encore dans le salon, les cartes de vœux qu'elle avait reçu, mais qui ne serait probablement jamais lues, les guirlandes de papier crépons rouges et vertes accrochées aux murs, les photos de famille posées sur le buffet...

En y réfléchissant bien, l"on pouvait voir un certain nombre de points commun entre Lily Potter et Amélia Bones: elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux verts, elles étaient toutes les deux mortes un trente et un, elles étaient mortes non pas de sa main, mais par sa fautes... Et elles avaient toutes les deux fait battre le cœur d'un maraudeur...

Mais à quoi bon exprimé ses regrets? Amélia Bones était morte, à présent...

* * *

Hello! Voici un nouvel OS, je l'espère assez clair et assez long, qui a été réalisé dans le cadre du concours de WelcomeToPoudlardOS et de HowgartsOS (si vous voulez aller voir leurs blogs, je vous donnerais les liens^^). J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Milles merci à ceux qui se donnent le peine de reviewer et à mes lectrices! :-)_  
_


End file.
